Hetalia and the Chocolate Factory
by HighOnSky
Summary: Oh boy Feliciano Vargas has opened his factory doors for five lucky people, and their plus one! It should be totally fun, that us until nonsense and shenanigans happen because of everyone's over the top personality! A story about two average girls thrown into a wild factory tour with eight of the crazies boys they have ever met, not that they are all around for long of course!


Hetalia and the Chocolate Factory!

Chapter One

Welcome to the Factory

I rubbed at me temples as I sat in the specially erected stands, what had to be thousands of people screaming at the top of their lungs, my best friend Nicole bouncing happily beside me and six other lucky winners scattered around us. "So uh tell me again how you came across one of the five golden tickets to the Vargas Candy Company the day right before we had to get here?" I asked with an irritated sigh, sure I was excited to be here, no one had even been inside the factory since it opened back up five years ago and I loved chocolate as much as the next person but this crowd was ridiculous. Seriously they people weren't going into the factory so why did they need to be here? To catch a five second glimpse of Feliciano Vargas? I would have rather stayed in bed and my own country if she hadn't chosen me as her plus one.

She shrugged and hummed a little as she swayed back and forth, never one to sit still when excited. "Well actually I had it for awhile, we bought a whole box of the things remember? I finally mamanged to steal the last one from Ashley yesterday though and surprise! Its a good thing we live in the same town huh? Its such a coincidence! But a good one, this is going to be awesome, not to mention look at all the cute boys we are going to be going in with." she giggled happily,clapping a little bit as she glanced around at the boys sitting around us "Mmph what I would give to get my hands on that booty!"

I groaned and ran a hand down my face "Yeah great coincidence, too great if you ask me but you know whatever don't look a gift horse in the face!" I cry out throwing my hands up in the air before slumping down in my seat and yawning taking a look at the odd group of men around us. To the right of us was a duo of brown haired boys speaking in fluent and fast spaced Spainsh, one seeming just as happy and bouncy as Nicole and the other almost as angry and flustered by the crowd around us while eating a tomato of all things. They must be the couple from Spain, Antonio and Romano I believe were their names. The first finders of the ticket and thinking about it I never saw Romano without something to munch on.

Then to the left of us an albino with startling red eyes that kept looking over at us and winking with a stoic and largely built man with blonde hair and blue eyes next to him, each of them wearing an iron cross. While they didn't look it they were brothers, Gilbert and Ludwig from Germany. They were the second to find the ticket, Ludwig hadn't talked much but from what I could tell Gilbert was pig headed and full of himself, calling himself awesome in every interview.

In front of us were two blonde, one with long waves and the other with short hair and glasses. An interesting pair, Francis from France and Matthew from Canada. Apparently Francis had been visiting him when he found the ticket, didn't know much about either of them other then Matthew was quiet but in a different way then Ludwig, shy instead of brooding. That and Francis was very needy always telling his 'admirers' that they were free to send him things and always clinging to Matthew who seemed rather uncomfortable about the whole thing

Then behind us was another pair of blondes, one with big blue eyes and a cow lick and the other with big green eyes and equally as big eyebrows. I couldn't help but notice that Nicole kept looking back at Alfred, the American who seemed alright if not oblivious to everything and obsessed with video games as I never saw him without them, even now he was playing on a DS. Then there was his brother who was arguing with him about putting it away, though his arguing fell on def ears, though the English accent was still nice to listen too.

I must have been so busy looking at the very eccentric personalities around me, thinking that this was going to be quite a day and experience, that I didn't even realize people were going crazy all around me. It wasn't until Nicole pulled on my sleeve squeeking excitedly and nearly bouncing out of her seat "Sky, Sky, Sky oh my gosh look! Its actually him! … He shorter then I expected." she said gripping onto to me, nearly breaking my arm as we saw the rather small man just about bouncing down the red carpet laughing and waving at everyone with closed eyes and I almost thought I could see hearts floating around him.

Then, as he got to the large iron gates, everyone went silent and he almost seemed confused for a second, looking around before spotting all of us in the stands and waving as if greeting long lost friends. "Hiya everyone! What are you all doing up there? You should a be done here with a me!" he called out trying to pull the gates open but only managing to get them open when he had some help from what must have been hired guards for the day.

As soon as they opened Nicole and I tried to stand up, expecting to make it down in an orderly fashion … only to be knocked down as all the boys scrambled to get there first, leaving us with dizzy eyes and uneasy feet. We managed to get our footing though, Nicole literally hoping down the stairs and skipping to the gates to catch up to everyone else, dragging me along by the hand as I grumbled and shuffled forward trying to fix my glasses. A factory tour would be fun they said, well I had a feeling that with this group is was going to be more hazardous then fun, call it foreshadowing.

We did make it into the line to get in through, dead last of course thanks to their trampling, but we at least got to see the meet and greet that happened between Mr. Vargas and everyone else which was amusing if nothing else. First, of course, was Antonio and Romano. "Ve~ hiya Romano you found the first ticket you must have been so happy! Oh is that a tomato? Those are yummy in marinara sauce which is good on pasta! If I hadn't gotten into the candy business I would have gone into the pasta one because it is so yummy!" Feli said laughing happily not even bothered that Romano just huffed and didn't shake his hand mumbling something about stupid chocolate and he had been forced to eat it.

Antonio was much happier about everything though pulling Feli into a large hug nearly lifting him off the ground. "Ah we are so happy to be here! I just knew if I could get my little tomate to eat chocolate the way he ate everything else in the house we would find a ticket in no time~ I'm so glad it worked because this is going to be so much fun!" he said handing over the ticket then taking a reluctant Romano's hand and dragging him over telling him to put the tomato away and save room for the candy he was sure they would get, Romano turning bright red and grumbling but listening to him.

"Yay how wonderful! Now lets see who's a ne- ahh please don't hurt me big scary German man sir!" Feli said cowering away as Gilbert and Ludwig walked in, Gilbert snickering and Ludwig rubbing at his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots … I am not going to hurt you we just want to go in the factory since bruder here basically went on overdrive unwrapping candy bars. I believe this allows us to enter ja?" Ludwig said very formally and handing out the ticket. "Ja ze awesome me is ready to win that prize and take it away from all ze losers!" Gilbert said snatching the ticket and shoving it into the small Italian mans hands before walking over to stand with the others.

"Okay yay no hurting the virgin candy maker! Whos a next ve~" Feli said laughing once more and waiting for the next pair which happened to be Francis, dragging along a nervous looking Matthew saying "Come on I wanted to be first but since I can not have zat I will not be last!" he huffed then smiled charmingly, flipping his hair back and laughing with a 'hon hon hon' laugh and holding out the ticket holding his head up high "Here you go, though I hate to let gold go so easily if it means I get to do something so few will ever get to do it is worth it! Though I want to go shopping for something just as magnifique when we leave here to go with the chocolate!" he laughed Matthew sighing and nodding his head in an obedient manner as he shuffled along to go stand with the others.

"Hehe you're funny! Next please~ Ah uh next?" Feli said a bit confused as there was a hold up, Alfred being to caught up in his video game, tongue hanging out as he tapped away at the buttons until he was pushed roughly forward by Arthur "You twat put that away and go meet Mr. Vargas!" Alfred only blinked looking up, as if finally realizing where he was and flashing a huge grin before striding forward holding out a chocolate finger stained ticket "Here ya go dude sorry about the chocolate but things get messy sometimes." he said nodding a bit before whistling and going to stand next to the others, Arthur muttering an apology for his brothers mess of the ticket. Then finally it was our turn.

Nicole, being as shy as she was pushed me forward and stayed behind me for the most part as we entered the gates which clinked shut behind us. "Ah two pretty bella's what a treat! I must be lucky that such pretty girls found my last ticket!" Feli said happily leaning forward to greet us with a kiss on the cheek to which Nicole just about fainted and I blocked easily with my hand before handing the ticket over. "Please take the ticket so we can get moving please, I'm ready to get this day over with since I'm sure something is bound to go wrong." I said rolling my eyes and taking my place in line as Feli waved goodbye to the rest of the crowd and ushered us inside the factory.

He opened the doors with a flourish and led us over to where we could hang up our coats and hats and the sort, everyone talking quietly amongst themselves speculating on what we might do first. "Sky why do you seem to be so negative today, we are two of the ten people in the whole world that gets to be here and we could get free chocolate. Chocolate is life man think of it, chocolate can make us live forever!" Nicole said shaking me a bit. I grumbled and pushed her off blowing my bangs out of my face. And crossing my arms as we walked down a long hallway filled with pictures that Feli went on to proudly say he had painted himself, I had to admit they were quite nice.

"Im not being negative just cautious … this all seems to be too good to be true and these fools make me nervous. I just have a bad feeling okay. I bet you one of them gets kicked out within the first half hour." I say looking at her pointedly and wagging a finger at her, only to have her hush me as she stood on her tiptoes as Feli started to play a few notes on a mini piano then grinned at us all.

"Get ready to see the heart of the factory, a room where you can eat everything! Except me, no eating virgins because thats just a very sad thing to do." he said a bit too cheerfully before laughing and slowly pushing the doors open a collective gasp coming from the group as we saw the room, even I had to admit it was wonderful ….

To be continued!

AN: Hiya guys well after having no muse for a long time here is a brand new story I got the idea for after watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory of course haha. I hope you enjoy it even though its not my usual romance story and I also hope I made a good choice for casting everyone! Let me know what you think and let me know who you would have picked! Until next time my lovelies enjoy!


End file.
